


Unified by Braids

by ClaireOhYutaYong



Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Antarctic Empire, BRAAAAAAAIIIIIIDDDSSSSS, Bird Hybrid Philza, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit, Braids, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Father Philza, Fluff, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, M/M, Manberg, Not Beta Read, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tangled AU, We Die Like Jschlatt Having A Fucking Heart Attack, YEAH I SAID IT, Yes that's exactly what I said, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOhYutaYong/pseuds/ClaireOhYutaYong
Summary: Braids have always been a tradition of the Antarctic Empire. It's time for Tommy to learn how to do it too.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121891
Comments: 12
Kudos: 440
Collections: Dream SMP Tangled AU





	Unified by Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/gifts).



> This was conjured up by thelibraryofalexandria, Insomniac Dormouse, Lius_Extreme_Ennui and I on ValWasTaken’s Dream SMP Tangled AU Discord Server. This fic takes place in between Support System and One foot in front of the other in ValWasTaken’s Feathered AU. Yes it’s a fanfic of a fanfic. This has a bunch of time skips for each part if that makes sense. Enjoy!!

“Stop pulling!”

“Well if you stopped moving then it wouldn’t hurt so much!”

“What’s going on in there boys?”

“Wilbur keeps pulling my hair!”

“Techno won’t let me do it properly!”

“That’s because you’re not,” Philza said, sitting down next to Wilbur and taking the bit of Technoblade’s shoulder length hair that Wilbur was holding.

“But I want to do it!”

“Wilbur I swear to Ender if you touch my hair again I will kill you.”

“Bet!”

“No one will be killing anyone! Not when you’re eight!”

“Awwwwwww.”

“Wait until you’re older,” Philza said, starting to make an intricate braid in Technoblade’s pink hair.

“Why do we even have to do this?” Technoblade asked, fiddling with a small gold medallion around his neck.

“Because it’s what has been done for generations,” Philza answered, finishing up the first section of Technoblade’s hair and sectioning off another bit, “The braid’s show unity and the ribbons all mean different things.”

“Can I try now?” Wilbur asked.

“FIIIIINE!” Technoblade huffed loudly, his ears flicking up and down slightly.

“Yay!” Wilbur exclaimed, moving over to sit behind Technoblade again.

“Ok so take this section and separate it into three smaller sections,” Philza said, making sure Wilbur didn’t pull at Technoblade’s hair and start another fight from behind Wilbur.

“Stop pulling!”

\---

Philza sat on Wilbur’s bed looking at the large windows with his arms folded. He watched as Wilbur climbed through the window.

“Trying to be sneaky are you Wilbur?” Philza asked when Wilbur was halfway through the window.

“FUCK!” Wilbur yelled, falling through the window.

He quickly got up, brushing his pants and fixing his beanie.

“I didn’t think you noticed.”

“Why are you sneaking out?”

“Cause that’s what sixteen year olds do?”

Philza raised an eyebrow at this, “So this is what, you wanting to be some rebellious teenager?”

“I don’t know! Why do you care?”

“Because I’m your father. I care about you.”

“Uh huh,” Wilbur said, taking off his coat and beanie.

“Wait,” Philza said, getting up and walking over to him, “What did you do to your hair?”

“I cut it,” Wilbur replied, shrugging, “What about it?”

“Why?”

“Because it looks better.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of this!”

“Because it’s tradition!”

“Well maybe I don’t want to follow tradition!”

\---

“I can’t believe you cut your hair,” Technoblade said the next morning at breakfast.

“Fuck off.”

“I’m just saying,” Technoblade said, putting his hands up, “It looks good. Other than that stupid side braid.”

“Shut up, it looks good!”

“No it doesn’t,” Technoblade replied, laughing, “You should get Eret to fix it.”

“Eret’s off with his partner.”

“Or you could go see Niki,” Technoblade continued, looking knowingly at Wilbur.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Wilbur asked, shoving Technoblade’s shoulder.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“It’s not like that! Besides she’s got a girlfriend.”

\---

“Ok so take this section and separate it into three smaller sections,” Wilbur said, sitting behind Tommy.

“This feels familiar,” Technoblade said, sitting in front of both of them.

“Your hair’s longer than it was back then,” Wilbur replied, smiling while stopping Tommy from creating knots in Technoblade’s hair.

“What are you two idiots on about?” Tommy asked, his hands fumbling and dropping a small bit.

“When a kid turns eight their parents or older siblings teach them how to braid hair,” Wilbur replied.

“Having long hair and braids is a tradition in the Antarctic Empire. The braid’s show unity and the ribbons all mean different things,” Technoblade added on, “Wilbur decided to be a rebellious little shit and cut it all off.”

“I still have the braid!”

“Yeah and it looks stupid!” Technoblade retorted.

“I wish I could have learnt,” Tommy said quietly.

Technoblade stiffened at that and said, “But you’re here now and that’s all that matters. We can show you everything you missed out on and teach you. I was thinking about teaching you how to fight.”

“Yes!” Tommy exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

A soft sniff was heard from behind him and Tommy and Technoblade turned around to see tears streaming down Wilbur’s face.

“I’m sorry Tommy,” Wilbur said, “You have no idea how much we missed you. I wish I could have taught you these things.”

“Hey,” Tommy said, pulling Wilbur into a hug, “It’s okay Wilbur. It’s okay.”

Technoblade moved around to hug Wilbur from behind as well.

“That’s why we’re here now,” Technoblade said, “We can make up for lost time.”

\---

“Tubbo look at this!” Tommy called out, running up to him, his newly made blue cloak fluttering behind him.

Tubbo climbed the stairs to the palace and hugged Tommy when he reached him.

“Look at what Wilbur and Techno taught me!” Tommy said excitedly while showing off his newly acquired braids that Wilbur made.

“Woah!” Tubbo replied, “That’s so cool!”

“I know right!”

“Tubbo!” Wilbur’s voice called out from a window above him.

The two looked up to see Wilbur and Technoblade leaning out of a window, the former waving his arm back and forth.

“Hi Wilbur! Hi Techno!” Tubbo called back.

“Hallo!”

“Come on!” Tommy said, pulling Tubbo into the palace.

\---

“Aw come on!” Tommy cried out, “Why is this so hard?!”

“You get better at it with practice,” Wilbur said, “You’ll get it eventually.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Tubbo started, “I like it.”

“Thanks Tubbo.”

Tubbo’s hair had become a mess of attempted braids after about an hour of Tommy trying to braid it. Trying being the keyword there.

“I have an idea,” Wilbur said, “What if we did this instead?”

Wilbur then picked up some of the ribbons that were laying around and started to wrap them around one of Tubbo’s horns. Tommy picked up a ribbon and started to do the other side. After about thirty minutes they decided that there was enough and let Tubbo look in the mirror.

“I love it!” Tubbo exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, “Can you teach me too Wilbur?”

“Of course! I’d love to!”

\---

Tommy returned to Manberg with Tubbo after three days and the first thing Tubbo did was to go and show Schlatt and Quackity what Wilbur had taught them.

“Dad! Look what Wilbur showed me!” Tubbo said, bursting into his office.

Schlatt sat at his desk, a pen in his hand and Quackity at his side. His face lit up when he saw his son and he got up to hug him.

“Heya kiddo!” Quackity greeted, “Hi Tommy!”

“Hi!”

“Wilbur showed us how to do braids like what Techno and Phil have!”

“Wow!” Schlatt said, “The colours look good on you.”

\---

Tubbo looked outside at the forest that neared the White House from his window. Tommy had left to go back to the Antarctic Empire and Tubbo’s carefree disposition went with him. Schlatt had noticed that the boy always had his guard up unless he was with Tommy.

_ It makes sense after all _ , Schlatt thought,  _ He lived with him for sixteen years. _

So when Tubbo came into his office with his hands folded in front of him Schlatt put his pen down and pushed his paperwork to the side.

“Hey Tubs,” Schlatt said, “What’s up?”

Tubbo shifted on the balls of his feet, looking downwards.

“Is everything okay?” Schlatt asked, getting up and walking over to him, “Cause if someone said something to you I’ll handle it.”

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid,” Tubbo replied, looking away.

“Hey,” Schlatt said softly, concern evident on his face, “If it’s important to you, it’s important to me, alright? Now what’s up?”   
“Since Tommy’s gone, I was wondering if I could practice braiding your or Quackity’s hair?” Tubbo asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Schlatt’s expression softened, “Of course you can Tubs.”

Schlatt went back to sit down at his desk, pulling another chair next to his and gesturing for Tubbo to come sit next him.

“I just have to finish a bit more paperwork but you can do it while I’m working,” Schlatt said, sitting down with Tubbo walking over.

Tubbo sat down and pulled some ribbons out of his pocket, “Really?”   
Schlatt smiled and nodded before starting his work again, feeling Tubbo's small fingers work around his hair and horns

\---

The next day Quackity entered with a small braid on one side, a ribbon braided in.

“He’s really good at that,” Schlatt commented, getting up and kissing his fiancé’s forehead, “He should do something like that for the wedding.”   
Quackity nodded, “But for now we have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe the second story I’m ever publishing is a fanfic of a fanfic.


End file.
